Search engines and data analytics are tools used every day by individuals, companies and organizations to retrieve information and analyze data pertinent to the entity requesting the search or the data analysis. Many different types of search engines are used to retrieve information, and likewise many different approaches are used to analyze data. Search engines may be used to search the internet, certain domains or specific databases. Search engines can be used to retrieve a variety of information, from that which is commonly available to information specific to a particular field. Data analytics may be used to analyze past data, report on current information or predict future performance. Both searches and data analytics rely on algorithms and various techniques to parse the data available and achieve meaningful results.